


Will You Run Away With Me?

by Asere



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asere/pseuds/Asere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the final battle with Corephyus, Lavellan remembers her last night together with Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Run Away With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A sad one shot addition to Solas Smut Saturday. My first fanfic so be gentle. Posted on tumblr under Saavita0699.

She lay alone in the tent listening to the heavy gusts of wind and the sound of snow falling on her tent. She was as cold as she had ever been, both inside and without. She clenched her stinging eyes, tears falling and silent sobs racking her body as she drew her knees tight to her chest, a physical way to fight off the memories…

Will you run away with me?

She often wanted to ask him. A whisper of a question when they were alone; a plea to run before death found them. Or worse. And now it was too late. Tomorrow she would either be victorious or she would die. Either way he would forever be out of reach. She could only remember their last night together. Her desperation and his desire. 

•

•

•

_He slid shivering and naked behind her in their bedroll. His hand found her under her covers, cold fingers trailing down her hips, his other tugging her closer against his chest. She giggled and squirmed against his body and she felt his smile on her shoulders. He trailed his dancing fingers across her stomach, down her pelvis and between the wet warmth of her body. The move quieted her giggles and drew a soft gasp from her throat._

_She closed her eyes and arched her body against his hand, undulating to the rhythm of his fingers as they circled her clit in slow teasing moves he had perfected. Solas pulled her closer, his left hand caressing her forehead and bangs through his fingers. She thought he might be trying to do this gentle and slow, and while the thought was enticing, she was impatient._

_She gripped his wrist and twisted towards him. Her hands eagerly encircling him to draw him over her as she lay on her back, the one sure position to get him inside her and no mistaking her intent. She slid her foot over his calf and thighs, curling one slender leg over his hips to trap him more fully against her body. She could tell he approved by the rumbled moan and whispered elven love words he now quietly spoke against her mouth._

_And she did so love his lush mouth, she thought as his lips pressed hers open, tongues twinning before rubbing the roof of her mouth and tasting her breath. He tangled his fingers in hair, mouth slated harder, sucking on her tongue as his hips began to grind into her._

_The air heated quickly now as they gasped together, her legs fully wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his thighs. She felt his penis, hard and hot as it slid between her body, teasing them both the way he liked._

_“Solas.” Hungrily whispering, she licked and sucked on his bottom lip. Tempting him with nibbles and bites before pressing her mouth to his neck. He entered her roughly then, as her teeth drew in his skin, sucking lightly, marking him in love bites. She knew how to tempt him to hurry._

_He filled her deeply, quickly and she reveled in the movements of his body as they pushed her towards their climax._

_They moaned together, sweat gathering between their bodies. She clenched her hands and dug her short blunt nails into his backside, silently begging him to move harder, deeper. Solas unraveled his fingers from her hair to grip her thigh and brace himself. Foreheads touching her deepened his movements to at last make her come before pulling himself out to spill on her thighs._

_“My Heart” he whispered as she slipped into the sweet embrace of the fade. Their last such night._

•

•

•

The next morning, she stood on the stairs of Skyhold, cold wind gripping at her hair as she watched the love of her life walk toward her. Panic gripped her. She felt as if fate whispered that she would never again have the chance to be at his side if she let him pass. 

She grabbed his arm as he walked by, whispered in a voice full of pain and longing, “After the last day, will you run away with me?” 

It was her last desperate plea. After duty was done, when there would be nothing left for her to be distracted from, they could quietly leave together. They could find a place for each other away from the inquisition, away from everything. 

He stared at her, his expression tense and pained. He knew what she was asking, what she longed for. He slowly shook his head, his answer clear, before joining the others on their long journey towards Haven and the final battle with Corypheus. 

And she was left to watch him walk away. Her lips pressed tight and eyes closed to suppress tears she refused to shed. Even if it felt as if she were bleeding, she would not let him see it again.

The END


End file.
